


Ray of Hope

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Relationships, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Ray gives you a choice to either join him in Mint Eye or end your suffering by yourself.





	Ray of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not too sure what this was supposed to be, but I felt like writing for Ray again after the announcement of his own route getting implemented.

"Mint Eye can help you."

You stare back at the young man before you, your back facing towards the ledge of the deciding factor of whether you continue as you have or end your suffering. The air seems fresher from up here, and it gives you a sense of freedom being so far away from your troubles. If you take even just one step back, you can finally fall into an eternal slumber without any fear or pain to disturb you, but that isn't what you want. Not truly. What you want—what you _need_ —is someone to save you.

The mysterious young man who approached you holds out his hand for you to take, and you stare at it in silence, debating with yourself as to whether or not you should take it. A gust of wind pushes against your back, almost like it was urging for you to accept, or perhaps that's just how your mind decides to interpret it because in the end, you're searching for a _reason_.

"Why?" You end up asking, and it momentarily puzzles you as the more appropriate question should have been "how", but the white-haired figure smiles. It seems distant and sad, yet it says so much with no words.

"Because all we want is to save people."

"But why _me_?" You question further, emphasizing on why you of all people.

"Everybody needs to be saved somehow," the young man answers without missing a beat.

You quirk up an eyebrow, and your feet unknowingly slide backwards by a fraction, your heel hanging off the ledge. The one who appeared before you notices, but his expression doesn't change nor does he do anything to dissuade you, merely waiting patiently for your verbal response that he knows is coming.

" _Needs to_ ," you repeat, a sharp edge to your voice. "So it's not that it's because people _deserve_ to be saved?"

"Do you want to feel like you deserve to be saved?" The figure answers your question with one of his own, and it irks you how he asks the one question you hate the most.

Just like him, you refuse to answer outright and instead ask, "What's your name?"

"Ray," he introduces himself, and you bark out an incredulous laugh, causing him to furrow his brows in confusion.

"It doesn't suit you," you comment with a lack of tact, but Ray doesn't seem to mind. Either that, or he chooses not to let it show on his face. "Tell me, Ray... How can you save me when you need saving yourself? I can see it in your eyes, you know."

Ray remains quiet for a moment, mulling over his choice of words. Then, the corners of his lips curve upwards, but it's difficult to discern the emotion behind it. Not when his eyes look so clouded over with a storm of his own thoughts. "I never said that I was going to be the one to save you," the young man points out before continuing, "but you _need_ me."

"How so?" You question, your curiosity piqued by the unwavering confidence of his in that one statement.

Ray's hand is still outstretched for you, and he says with a hint of hidden cruelty, "You have nobody else, do you? Here you are, standing before an important decision, your heart crying and screaming for somebody to help you, but who came to your aid? No one but me. I'm the only one here. I'm the only one who came for you. So you need me."

It bothers you, but there's a sense of twisted truth in his words. Was it truth, or was it merely you just looking for one? Your gaze flickers over to Ray's open palm before staring back into his eyes. There's a darkness in them, and it makes it difficult to see his true intentions, but there's definitely something there. Something like a spark of a soul who understands you, and you figure that's more than enough. That's more than you can ever ask for.

"...Okay," you finally come upon your choice, stepping away from the ledge while reaching out to take his hand. Whether his hand is the one to save you or the one to drag you further down a living hell, you wouldn't know, but it's better than going at it alone.


End file.
